Mental Omega APYR
Mental Omega APYR (A'lmost '''P'erfect Y'uri's '''R'evenge'', shortened as ''Mental Omega or MO) is a modification for Command & Conquer: Red Alert 2: Yuri's Revenge, created by the Mentalmeisters team. It expands upon the original game by taking on an alternative story from the events that led to Red Alert 2's plot on a campaign that spans throughout 75 campaign missions and 30 cooperative missions. Mental Omega also incorporates numerous additions such as an entirely new faction; the Foehn Revolt, new units divided in three specific subfactions for each faction which have their own specializations, new gameplay features, new skirmish maps, new soundtrack unique to each faction, and more. Mental Omega's aim is to make the game perfectly balanced (hence why it is tagged as an "almost perfect" Yuri's Revenge), be it campaign, cooperative, skirmish and multiplayer. This radically altered Mental Omega to almost completely different with the original Yuri's Revenge – some said that the mod can be considered as Yuri's Revenge''s unofficial ''de facto expansion pack. History A rather ambitious project for its scale, Mental Omega starts in 2005 as a balance modification for Yuri's Revenge released by Speeder and Mevitar. It would take a few years afterwards until the mod become what it was today, with the individuals behind it now coalesced into the Mentalmeisters ' team. Version 1.x Version 1.0 Initial release of ''Mental Omega. It focused only on skirmish and multiplayer modes, and while campaign missions were announced, they were reserved for the 2.x series. Version 1.2 The final patched version of the 1.x series, published on 22 February 2005. Version 2.x Version 2.0 Initial release of the 2.x series. It used the XCC Mod Launcher, which enabled the mod only when it was run, so the base game could be run separately from the mod. Version 2.0c First major patch of the 2.x series, published on 6 September 2007. Version 2.0psi Final iteration of the 2.x series. Utilized NPatch SE #0022. Two patches were released, resolving bugs and balance issues, the latter being released on 19 November 2010. This was the last version of Mental Omega to use the XCC Mod Launcher. Version 3.x Version 3.0 Version 3.0 was released on 30 November 2013, after a long development and a "less closed" beta testing phase. It was deployed as an expansion to Yuri's Revenge, having its own separate executable and file naming method, thus being run without interfering with Yuri's Revenge itself. It overhauled all three arsenals almost completely, and introduced a rebooted campaign (Act One only) set at the start of the Third World War, but in a different timeline. Allies, Soviets, and Epsilon were split into three subfactions ("countries") each, with every subfaction specializing in a different combat aspect. The mod supported CnCNet 4 multiplayer and was the first version utilizing the Ares project. Version 3.3 Version 3.3 is the current release of Mental Omega, released on 16 December 2016. It adds the much anticipated fourth side, the Foehn Revolt, along with numerous additions and changes for the Allied, Soviet and Epsilon forces. It also marks the beginning of the Act Two campaign, with 18 missions, 6 for each side, available in the initial release, while Act One missions were modified to use the changed arsenals. Differently to version 3.0, this release was distributed as a .zip archive, and could be placed either in the main Red Alert 2 directory or in a separate one with select files from the base game copied. It was compatible with CnCNet 5 through the client by '''Rampastring. Currently, patch 3.3.1 is being developed for Mental Omega 3.3, which includes numerous fixes and several new additions, such as the Epsilon Nautilus submarine and six new Act Two campaign missions: Hysteria, Stormbringer, Noise Severe, Heartwork, Lizard Brain and Dance of Blood, bringing the total number of Act Two campaign missions available so far to 24 missions. External links * Mental Omega's information on the official website * Mental Omega's credits, listing every individual behind the mod's development